


Your Highness

by rain_orbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Mentioned Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Mentioned Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_orbit/pseuds/rain_orbit
Summary: Princess Park Chaewon, only daughter of the King and Queen of Loona. Not being next line soon for the crown, she’s kept hidden while her older brother, Park Jimin is next to take reign and receives all the attention. No one knows who Chaewon is, her name, her status, and how she looks. She’s just another stranger to everyone else. One day Princess Chaewon decides to take a visit to a new cafe and bumps into a beautiful stranger, Son Hyejoo. What will happen?
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Im So So Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing anything, to be honest, so please go easy on me.  
> If you have any criticism please send them on my cc: https://curiouscat.me/sonhyejoodotcom  
> I have no clue how ao3 formatting works but I'll figure it out and fix it in future chapters. I know I might have grammar issues or typos, so I apologize.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter does have a lot of dialogue in it, I'll try my best to input good narration as the story goes on.
> 
> Other than that, I hope that you enjoy the first chapter. It won't be too interesting but its a start :)

The Royal Park family never had a bigger secret than Princess Park Chaewon herself. She’s kept hidden because her parents don’t think she is ready to be shown to the world yet, that she’s too young to have any duties of her own.

_Chaewon scrolling through her phone while on her bed ** __**_

_**__** _

********

_**__** _

“Oh, there’s a new cafe? It looks pretty nice” as she talks to herself while she’s scrolling through the photos of the beautifully pink pastel colored cafe and latte art. 

_**__** _

********

_**__** _

Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door.

_**__** _

********

_**__** _

“Chaewon, Dad needs you!”

_**__** _

********

_**__** _

Chaewon rolled her eyes at the sound of her brother's voice. 

_**__** _

********

_**__** _

“Okay! I’ll be down in a second.”

_**__** _

********

_**__** _

Chaewon has her pajamas on, not caring, she gets out of bed and heads downstairs to meet her father. 

_**__** _

********

_**__** _

The castle is massive, marble floors, gold-accented interior, and chandeliers hang from the tall ceiling that tower over her. The marble staircases she descends from had a red carpet with gold accents. Everything in the castle is white and gold and expensive, the colors contrast with the Eden green butterfly pajamas she had on. When she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she walks to the dining room, seeing her father at the end of the table where he always eats.

_**__** _

********

_**__** _

“Good morning, love. Join me for breakfast?”

_**__** _

********

_**__** _

Though the King could be nice and kind-hearted, his strictness didn’t shy away. Chaewon always hated how strict her parents were, always telling her to not reveal her identity, as if she gets to leave the castle anyways.

_**__** _

********

_**__** _

“No, it’s okay. Actually, I had a question.”

_**__** _

********

_**__** _

“What is it?” her dad replies with his eyebrow furrowing and slowly putting his fork to rest on the plate next to his half-eaten pancakes. 

_**__** _

********

_**__** _

Chaewon was nervous, she never gets to go out of the house and something about Cafe Rosy intrigues her. She really wanted to go. She puts her hands together in front of her and lowers her head a bit.

_**__** _

********

_**__** _

“Can I go to a cafe? It’s a new cafe, I thought it was really pretty and thought I could have breakfast there. I know-” before she could finish her dad interrupts her.

_**__** _

********

_**__** _

“Sure, just make sure Suho takes you and is with you at all times.”

_**__** _

********

_**__** _

  
** Wow, that was easy. I thought I was going to have to wait for another year to go.** **  
**

_**_******** _ ** _

********

_**_******** _ ** _

“Really?! Thank you! But of course, I’ll make sure Suho is there” displaying a smile brighter than the sun.

_**_******** _ ** _

********

_**_******** _ ** _

“Okay sweetheart, you know the drill.”

_**_******** _ ** _

********

_**_******** _ ** _

“Don’t reveal your identity” both of them saying at the same time as Chaewon’s father is picking up his fork.

_**_******** _ ** _

********

_**_******** _ ** _

Chaewon lets a soft sigh out.

_**_******** _ ** _

********

_**_******** _ ** _

Chaewon turns around and excitedly runs to find Suho, the driver, and bodyguard for Chaewon. She finds him in the security office, monitoring the security cameras around the castle. She urgently goes to him and shakes him.

_**_******** _ ** _

********

_**_******** _ ** _

“Suho, can you take me to Cafe Rosy?”

_**_******** _ ** _

********

_**_******** _ ** _

“Cafe what?”

_**_******** _ ** _

********

_**_******** _ ** _

“It’s a new cafe, you wanna see how pretty it is?”

_**_******** _ ** _

********

_**_******** _ ** _

Suho and Chaewon were close, closer than Chaewon and Jimin. Although Suho was almost 10 years older than the girl, they’ve known each other for a long time. Suho acts like a brother rather than a bodyguard, always protective of Chaewon, and was the only one who knew her secret of liking girls. 

_**_******** _ ** _

********

_**_******** _ ** _

Chaewon pulled out her phone and began showing Suho the photos of the Cafe. 

_**_******** _ ** _

********

_**_******** _ ** _

“So will you?” Chaewon looked up at Suho, sitting in the chair.

_**_******** _ ** _

********

_**_******** _ ** _

“Mmm, did your dad say yes? I wouldn’t want to disobey him.”

_**_******** _ ** _

********

_**_******** _ ** _

“He said yes, loser, now hurry up and get the car ready, I’ll go get dressed” Chaewon lightly punched him on the shoulder and made her way upstairs.

_**_******** _ ** _

********

_**_******** _ ** _

She didn’t know what to wear.

_**_******** _ ** _

********

_**_******** _ ** _

  
**I shouldn’t put too much thought into this, I’m just going to a cafe. But what if I see a pretty girl there? ****** ** **  
****

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

********

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

Chaewon decided to put on light blue denim mom jeans, paired with a white t-shirt, a pastel yellow cardigan, and a white beret. Simple, comfy, and stylish all in one. Chaewon grabbed her small green backpack with her wallet in it and slipped on some white Converses. The Converses looked brand new but she hasn’t been able to step foot outside of the castle in so long, so that explains it.

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

********

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

Chaewon hurried downstairs.

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

********

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

“Dad, I’m leaving!” 

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

********

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

She raced to the back door, as she opened the door, she saw Suho in a black car ready to go. She closed the door behind her and got into the car.

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

********

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

“Suho, you got the address? Also, my dad told me that you need to stick around, but do you think-”

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

********

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

“Yes, I’ll let you go by yourself” Suho answered before she could let the words fall out.

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

********

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

“Okay, thank you, I’ll give you a call when I’m ready or if anything happens” Chaewon had the biggest smile on her face, so big it makes her cheeks hurt. 

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

********

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

“Of course, Princess Chaewon” Suho replied while letting out a giggle.

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

********

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

“PrIncesS, disgusting. The world doesn’t even know about me, this title has no meaning to it” Chaewon huffs.

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

********

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

The rest of the car ride is silent, not an awkward silent but a comfortable silent. You could slightly hear music playing, “Nonstop” by Oh My Girl. Chaewon was humming to the beat softly. 

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

********

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

The car slowly makes a stop.

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

********

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

“Looks like we're at your destination, Chaewon.”

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

********

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

Chaewon looks out of the car to see the pink cafe that she saw in pictures. She was excited, but maybe a little too excited. She looks around to make sure she isn’t forgetting anything and when she makes sure she has everything, she grabs the door handle and pulls it. When the door opens, a breeze of air passes and she looks around and takes a deep breath in. 

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

********

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

Suho lowers the window about halfway.

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

********

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

“Remember, call me when you're ready” with a small smile on his face.

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

********

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

“Yeah yeah, bye, drive safe” while having a smile on her face. 

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

********

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

Suho drives off and Chaewon walks towards the Cafe with her phone in her hand. She steps inside and the smell of coffee and pastries hit her.

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

********

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

“Hi! Welcome to Cafe Rosy!” the barista smiling with bunny-like features.

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

********

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

Chaewon walked up to the counter and looked up at the menu.

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

********

********

_**_******** _ ** _

********

  
**What should I even get? Everything looks so good. ****** ** **  
****

************ ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

********** **

********

********** **

_**_******** _ ** _

********** **

“Um, what would you recommend?” giving out a small smile and giggle.

********** **

_**_******** _ ** _

********** **

********

********** **

_**_******** _ ** _

********** **

The barista looked at Chaewon with a smile and let out a little laugh.

********** **

_**_******** _ ** _

********** **

********

********** **

_**_******** _ ** _

********** **

“I’d recommend the caramel latte and if you want something on the side, I’d say a blueberry muffin.”

********** **

_**_******** _ ** _

********** **

********

********** **

_**_******** _ ** _

********** **

Chaewon thought about it and it sounded pretty good to her.

********** **

_**_******** _ ** _

********** **

********

********** **

_**_******** _ ** _

********** **

“Okay, I’ll take that then” the smile still lingering on her face as she speaks to the barista.

********** **

_**_******** _ ** _

********** **

********

********** **

_**_******** _ ** _

********** **

“Alright, what size would you like? And would it be for here or to go?” the barista asks.

********** **

_**_******** _ ** _

********** **

********

********** **

_**_******** _ ** _

********** **

Chaewon wanted to take in some fresh air, the cafe was in front of a park after all. She thought she could just eat her breakfast there instead.

********** **

_**_******** _ ** _

********** **

********

********** **

_**_******** _ ** _

********** **

“Mediums good and to go, thank you.”

********** **

_**_******** _ ** _

********** **

********

********** **

_**_******** _ ** _

********** **

“Sounds good, it should be ready in a few minutes. Can I have a name?”

********** **

_**_******** _ ** _

********** **

********

********** **

_**_******** _ ** _

********** **

__  
**Should I use my real name or? ****** ** **  
****

************** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

************** ** ** **

********

************** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

************** ** ** **

The barista was quietly waiting, she thought Chaewon didn’t hear her so she repeated “a name miss?”

************** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

************** ** ** **

********

************** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

************** ** ** **

“Oh yeah, it’s Chaewon...Park Chaewon” letting out a nervous giggle and followed by a sigh.

************** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

************** ** ** **

********

************** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

************** ** ** **

“Okay Miss Park Chaewon, we’ll let you know when your coffee and muffin is ready”, smiling once again.

************** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

************** ** ** **

********

************** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

************** ** ** **

Chaewon took a quick glance at the nametag of the barista who helped with her order, it read ‘Jeon Heejin.’

************** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

************** ** ** **

********

************** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

************** ** ** **

“Thank you, Jeon Heejin,” she said slowly walking away and trying to find a seat. 

************** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

************** ** ** **

********

************** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

************** ** ** **

Chaewon looked around for a seat and managed to find a window seat in the corner. She waited and waited. Some minutes went by when she heard dinging at the door. She looked over but didn't make a big deal about it. The cafe wasn’t too busy, understandable because it just opened. She looked around the cafe again, looking at the cafe. The walls were white but had picture frames on them. The tables were an oak color and the seats were white. The floors were a soft shade of gray. On every table, you could see a small green plant with a white vase. The lights weren’t intense, radiating a warm yellowish-orange color. 

************** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

************** ** ** **

********

************** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

************** ** ** **

__  
**This would look beautiful at night. ****** ** **  
****

****************** ** ** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

****************** ** ** ** ** **

********

****************** ** ** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

****************** ** ** ** ** **

The barista, Heejin, screams loudly “Son Hyejoo! You’re here!”

****************** ** ** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

****************** ** ** ** ** **

********

****************** ** ** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

****************** ** ** ** ** **

“Park Chaewon!”

****************** ** ** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

****************** ** ** ** ** **

********

****************** ** ** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

****************** ** ** ** ** **

Chaewon immediately looks over and sees the other barista calling her name. She gets up and gathers her things. She walks over to the counter and looks up at the barista.

****************** ** ** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

****************** ** ** ** ** **

********

****************** ** ** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

****************** ** ** ** ** **

“Thank you” letting out a smile.

****************** ** ** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

****************** ** ** ** ** **

********

****************** ** ** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

****************** ** ** ** ** **

Chaewon gets her coffee and muffin. As she's walking towards the door, she bumps into someone. All of a sudden the coffee splatters out of the cup and onto the other person. The muffin falls out of her hand. The spill was not small, not at all. The smaller girl looks up and realizes it was the girl who previously entered the cafe. Her dark raven hair draped down the leather jacket she was wearing and her now white t-shirt had coffee all over it.

****************** ** ** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

****************** ** ** ** ** **

********

****************** ** ** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

****************** ** ** ** ** **

“Oh my god, I’m so so sorry” her cheeks were getting warm and red. She lowered her head and her eyes were beginning to become slightly watery.

****************** ** ** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

****************** ** ** ** ** **

********

****************** ** ** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

****************** ** ** ** ** **

The raven-haired girl puts her finger under Chaewon’s chin to lift it up. Chaewon’s eyes looked up and she saw the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. Fierce eyes pierced through hers and she stared at the girl's triangular lips and back up to her eyes.

****************** ** ** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

****************** ** ** ** ** **

********

****************** ** ** ** ** **

_**_******** _ ** _

****************** ** ** ** ** **


	2. Cherry Blossom Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So we're back at it, I tried to be more attentive on narration than quotations. Sorry it took so long for me to update. But, I hope that some of you enjoy this chapter, I've written this over the days I've been off of work. I will never write a story I won't read, so I hope that you guys enjoy this just as much as I do along the way. Again, I'm trying my best to adjust to ao3's format, it's weird lmao. From now on, I'll only use italics for the inner thoughts and not bold because it made the whole thing look weird. 
> 
> I tried to make this chapter a little longer for a better read. I read a lot so I want to be able to tell this story well, insert character development, and try my best to not keep them one dimensional. I will give them emotion so for future references, expect a lot of emotions. I’ve also gotten tired of reading gay panic au’s and fics lmaoo, I will still incorporate gay panic but not in every chapter. The way I’m going to write is how I am or feel.
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> If you have any criticism or feedback here's my cc: https://curiouscat.qa/sonhyejoodotcom  
> twitter: @sonhyejoodotcom

The raven haired girl looked at her with frustration filled eyes.

“Watch where you’re going” raising her eyebrows.

She removed her finger from Chaewon’s chin, then took a step back to look at the mess. She looks at her shirt, wet and is now a shade of brown. She turns around to see Heejin and Hyunjin laughing at her. She looks at them with an intimidating stare, they stop laughing immediately and Hyunjin rushes to grab a mop for the spill.

Chaewon is frozen, not only by the embarrassment but also by how stunning this girl was. 

“I’m sorry, I can buy you another shirt, I-”

“It’s fine” interrupting the smaller girl with a bit of a riled tone while wiping her shirt with a towel Heejin handed to her.

“Just go sit down, we’ll take care of everything” the taller girl looking at Chaewon.

Hyunjin comes out with a mop to clean up the spill.

Hyejoo goes up to Heejin behind the counter and asks her if they have a spare shirt for her to wear. Heejin walks into what seems like an office in the back and comes back with a pastel pink shirt.

“Heejin, it's pink” whispering.

“Deal with it Son Hyejoo, wet shirt or pink shirt, your choice.”

Hyejoo rolled her eyes and grabbed the shirt. She took a towel with her and went to the bathroom to change.

Chaewon was sitting at the table she was previously sitting at, she was silent.

_I should buy her a new shirt. But she said it was fine. No, but I feel bad, I should get her a new shirt, there will be a stain on her white shirt._

There wasn’t a single drop of coffee on Chaewon.

The taller girl comes out of the bathroom with her black leather jacket off and wrapped around her arm and gripping her wet stained t-shirt in the other.

“Do you guys have a bag?” 

Hyunjin puts the mop back up and leaves a ‘Caution: Wet Floor’ on the spot of the spill. She goes and grabs a small brown bag for Hyejoo that says “Cafe Rosy” with flower designs.

 _Cute_ Chaewon thinks to herself while looking at the raven haired girl.

Hyejoo starts walking towards Chaewon.

_Oh shit, wait she’s coming._

Hyejoo takes a seat across from Chaewon and looks at her with less frustrated eyes than before. 

“You owe me a new shirt” with a small smirk on her face.

“Oh, okay sure, what's your shirt size?” Chaewon says shyly.

“I’m kidding, I already told you it's fine, just be careful next time? If it were someone else, I think it would’ve been a lot worse for you.”

Chaewon gives Hyejoo a small smile. Hyejoo puts the small bag with her t-shirt in it on the table and closes her eyes as she lays back.

Heejin suddenly comes up to the table.

“Would you like a new coffee and a new muffin? It’s on the house” giving the same smile to Chaewon when Chaewon was ordering not too long ago.

The small girl opens her mouth but closes it again, hesitating, “S-sure, I guess another coffee won’t hurt?”

“Just don’t spill it on me again” Hyejoo, opening her eyes and letting out a small chuckle.

Heejin punches Hyejoo on the shoulder, causing Chaewon to laugh. Hyejoo is in awe for a second and then snaps out of it.

_Cute_

Hyejoo doesn’t make eye contact with Chaewon, instead, she looks at Hyunjin making the same coffee the smaller girl spilled on her earlier. A small smile slips and a quick laugh shoots out as she remembers how the smaller girl's face looked like when the coffee spilled everywhere.

Out of nowhere, Hyejoo speaks, “You know, you don’t have a single drop of coffee on you, how’s that even possible?”

Chaewon looks up and looks at her clothes to see if she really had any coffee on her.

“Luck?”

“Luck my ass” Hyejoo lets out a laugh.

Chaewon’s phone buzzes from her backpack. She takes the backpack off of her back and unzips it to get her phone out. Once the phone was out, she saw the time and realized it’s been nearly an hour. It was a text from Suho.

Suho-ho: Everything okay?’

Chaewon looks at Hyejoo sitting across from her, Hyejoo’s quiet and on her phone scrolling through who knows what.

Chaewon: Yeah, just a little more time, I’ll be ready in a bit, don’t worry too much about me

Chaewon puts her phone down and lets out a small sigh. It seemed like Hyejoo noticed.

“You okay?” in a soft tone, raising her eyebrows.

“Yeah, everything’s okay, thank you” giving that small smile again.

“Park Chaewon!” Heejin yells again, setting the coffee and muffin down on the counter.

Before Chaewon can get up, she hears the raven haired girl speak.

“Park Chaewon huh? Any chance you’re related to the Royal Park family?” in a joking tone.

Chaewon lets a nervous laugh that wasn’t noticeable, “No, just a regular Park I guess?” 

Chaewon proceeds to get up and get her coffee and muffin. The other barista’s nametag is visible now that she was moving. Chaewon took a glace on the name tag that said ‘Kim Hyunjin’ and looked back up.

“Thank you Jeon Heejin and Kim Hyunjin” giving them a bright smile while lightly shaking her drink and her bag containing the muffin.

Chaewon was heading towards the door when she felt a soft grip on her shoulders, stopping her in her tracks.

“Can I join you? Kind of don’t want to hang out with these losers” pointing at Heejin and Hyunjin.

“What makes you think I’m not a loser too” letting out a laugh.

“I don’t know, you seem cool, plus they’re busy, I need a new friend anyways.”

Chaewon’s cheeks were getting warm again from the taller girl's hand on her shoulder. Chaewon looks at the hand on her shoulder and back up to meet eyes with the taller girl.

“What’s your name?” Chaewon suddenly asks.

“Hyejoo, Son Hyejoo” saying with confidence.

“Okay Son Hyejoo, I’m gonna go eat at the park, you sure you want to join in?”

“Yes, I’m positive, Park Chaewon.”

“This is weird, just call me Chaewon, also you can take your hand off of my shoulder now” laughing.

It was odd, Chaewon was comfortable with a stranger, someone she has never met in her life. But she’s glad she’s met her now. 

“Give me a second, I want something to eat too.”

Hyejoo turns around heading towards the counter to pay for a few cookies and croissants. She grabs the small brown bag with the same hand she had her bagged t-shirt in and rushes to Chaewon. 

“Let’s go” giving Chaewon a smile. 

The Cafe was across the street from the park. Chaewon and Hyejoo got to the street and looked both ways before walking across. There were picnic tables set up and there was a specific one set under a cherry blossom tree. The flowers were just starting to bloom, some were already falling off and flowing through the air as the wind blew. Chaewon looked behind her with Hyejoo falling close behind. A few feet away from the table, she points at the picnic table.

“Is right here okay?” 

Hyejoo puts her attention on Chaewon and looks at the picnic table.

“Yeah” giving her a small smile.

Chaewon walks forward to the table and sits down. Hyejoo then goes around to sit on the other side. Chaewon sets her coffee and muffin down. Hyejoo unloads everything from her arms onto the table and gets a cookie from the bag filled with carbs. 

“So do you go to school Chaewon?”

Chaewon just looked at Hyejoo for a second.

_Should I just be honest? Maybe? Maybe not? Maybe if I tell her the truth it won’t hurt?_

There was a silence for a few seconds until Chaewon spoke quietly.

“Unfortunately no...do you?

“Yeah I do, I go to BBU, you know where that’s at right?”

Chaewon wasn’t too educated on universities, she has been homeschooled all her life up until the end of “high school.” Luckily she had the internet and figured out what restaurants, cafes, schools, etc. were around her. 

“Yeah, I do” letting out a small fake laugh “What’s your major?”

“Oh, I major in audio production, I’ve been wanting to become a music producer for a while now. If you were to go to college, what would you major in?”

Chaewon took a second to respond, she needed to think about the things she likes, enjoys, and what she would’ve done if she wasn’t a princess stuck in her castle. She had a lot of time to think about things like this, but it never really occurred to her that it was possible. 

“Um, I think something like journalism or photography? I’m not completely sure but I love to do those things.”

“Oh, so you write?”

“Yeah, I guess you could say so. I don’t have anything better to do, to be honest...”

“What do you exactly do?”  
“Hm?”

“I meant like, you said you don’t go to college, what do you do on your own time? Hold on, are you living on your own?”  
“Huh? Oh no, I still live with my parents, unfortunately. I live for free I guess? It sounds kind of weird and privileged but I have nowhere else to go. I wish I could be independent but I don’t think I’ll get that opportunity soon...”

Chaewon lowers her head a bit. The mood gets a little gloomy. Hyejoo just continues to stare at Chaewon as she’s quietly eating her last cookie. The wind starts to blow, it's a small breeze but strong enough to blow the cherry blossom petals off of its tree. As the wind blows, a petal falls onto Chaewons hair. Hyejoo notices and hesitates to take it off or not.

“Chaewon..uh you have a petal in your hair.”

Hyejoo points to it, and Chaewon grabs her phone to use it as a reflection so she doesn’t seem stupid if she tried to dust off the wrong spot. She brushes the petal off of her head and proceeds to lower her head again.

“Thanks” with a small smile.

Hyejoo smiles at her little voice. Chaewon notices and starts questioning Hyejoo.

“What? Is there still some in my hair?”

“No, it’s nothing. You wanna go swing?” pointing to the swing set that’s empty.

“Race you there?”

Chaewon and Hyejoo drop everything and run as fast as they can to the swing sets. Hyejoo ends up winning, there was no bet so that’s all that matters. They sit on the swings next to each other and are both out of breath by the time they reach their destination.

“I haven't ran like that in years” Hyejoo starts laughing and getting more out of breath than before. 

Chaewon starts laughing along with Hyejoo. Chaewon hasn’t felt this comfortable with someone else in years. The Royal Park family rarely got any visitors unless it was the other royal families. The Royal Ha family that ruled over the Eden district was close with the Royal Park family, along with the Royal Wong family that came overseas from Hong Kong. Princess Sooyoung and Princess Chaewon have been close since childhood but, these days Princess Sooyoung has been busy with her princessly duties and...her girlfriend. No one knew Princess Sooyoung was dating a girl besides Chaewon. Princess Sooyoung was dating her own assistant, which makes sense, but whatever worked. Princess Sooyoung was the only child of the Royal Ha family, so she was definitely next in line to become the Queen of the Eden district. The whole world knows who she is, and she doesn’t shy away from the spotlight either. Chaewon spaced out for a bit to only bring her attention back to Hyejoo clapping her hands in Chaewon’s face saying “Earth to Chaewon, Earth to Chaewon.”

“Sorry, I was thinking…”

“What were you thinking about?”

“Um...well, honestly? I’ve never really felt this comfortable with a stranger...” saying quietly. 

“Oh. Me neither...” 

Hyejoo pauses for a second and silence fills the air. Just a small breeze. Hyejoo thinks to herself silently. She wasn’t one to click with people, though she could talk to people, it wasn’t really her area of expertise. She’d rather be in her apartment in a low lighted room and watching a movie by herself. All of a sudden you can hear a phone buzzing. Hyejoo snaps out of her thoughts and looks at Chaewon. Chaewon sits there and lets the phone ring for a second before answering it.

“Hello?” she says in a small voice.

“Chaewon are you ready? It’s been almost two hours, I don’t want your dad getting upset with you for not coming back sooner. He just let me know that we have a meeting with the Royal Ha family, we need to get you home” Suho urgently telling Chaewon.

“Okay okay, I’m at the park across from the cafe” then the phone call suddenly ended.

Chaewon frowned as she pulled the phone away from her ear to look at it. She looked over to Hyejoo and Hyejoo was looking at her with confused eyes and her eyebrows slightly furrowing her eyebrows.

“Sorry Hyejoo, I have to leave…”

Hyejoo stopped furrowing her eyebrows and gave more of an understanding look.

“That’s okay, I enjoyed today” giving Chaewon a slight smile.

You could hear a car driving and coming to a stop right in front of the park and the cafe. A black Mercedes-Benz with tinted windows, an S-Class to be specific. Hyejoo looked at the car and thought about how expensive the car was. She retracted her stare from the car and looked back at Chaewon.

“I’ll clean up, you go ahead. I’m sure it’s important” smiling at Chaewon and proceeding to walk back to the picnic table they shared, picking up the paper bags they got from the cafe. Chaewon stuffs her phone in her backpack and rushes to the car.

*****

Hyejoo went back to the cafe to drop by to say goodbye to her friends, after that she decided to get in her car to go back to her apartment. She enters the dark apartment, turning on the lights to see light gray painted walls and a nearly white sofa. Her small kitchen to the left of her, setting her keys in a small bowl on the counter and taking her shoes off, gently setting them on her shoe rack. She totally forgot that she had a pink shirt on and never thought about how embarrassing it might’ve looked on her. She has her leather jacket and brown bag with her stained t-shirt in her hands. She heads to her bedroom to throw them on her bed. Her bed is made, dark navy colored silk sheets and pillowcases topped with a white blanket. A mirror hangs on her tall dark oak dresser. She takes a look at herself and facepalms her face thinking about how dumb she looks. She opens the dresser and to find hanging shirts, taking a plain black t-shirt, and a black graphic oversized hoodie. She turns to look at her leather jacket, she smiles a bit looking at it and the tosses it in her laundry basket. She grabs the paper bag and takes the t-shirt out, a perfectly white t-shirt ruined. Hyejoo doesn’t think too much about it because she has others so she throws it in her laundry basket. After a long day, Hyejoo heads towards her sofa in her oversized hoodie with a small blanket and turns on her TV. As she’s watching her movie, Shaolin Soccer, she suddenly feels her phone buzz.

Hyunjin: hyejoo, who was the cute blonde?

Hyejoo sees the message and scoffs. She picks up her phone and replies back to Hyunjin.

Hyejoo: a stranger 

Hyunjin: did you get her number at least??

Hyejoo: no dumbass why would i?

Hyunjin: i mean i just thought-

Hyejoo: no hyunjin, i barely know her. i doubt i’ll see her again anyways

Hyunjin: okay son hyejoo, i mean...if you see her again you’ll get her number right??

Hyejoo lets out a laugh.

Hyejoo: kim hyunjin, you’re telling ME to get the cute blondes number but you can’t even ask heejin out on a date? 

Hyunjin: this isn’t about me, but oooo okay, you think she’s cute too? also, heejin is with me right now, we’re on a date :)

Hyejoo: yeah right. anyways, don’t worry about me, focus on your date, visit me sometime, it gets lonely in here :)

Hyunjin: did you just use “:)” hyejoo are you okay? but sure, loser. i gotta go, heejin wants ice cream.

Hyejoo turns her phone off, throwing it back down on the couch. “Cute blonde” lingers in her mind. Suddenly, Hyejoo closes her eyes for a bit and ends up knocking out.

*****

It’s not until that night that Chaewon thinks about the girl. After a long day, she lays in her king sized bed staring up at her ceiling, not yet fully into bed. 

_Today was good day_

Letting out a smile. She remembers the coffee accident from earlier that day and starts to think about how embarrassing it was. Her cheeks were starting to become red and warming up. She then looks at her phone which was lying next to her. She picks up the mint green colored phone with a clear phone case having a polaroid of her and Sooyoung on the back. She looks at the time saying, _10:36pm_. She puts her phone back down and closes her eyes to reminisce about who she met earlier. She then suddenly remembers that she never got her number or anything because she got so caught up in the moment.

_Shit, what if I never get to see her again?_

Chaewon’s head goes frantic, thinking about how great it was to talk to the girl and how they’ll probably never meet again. Chaewon tries to calm herself down and think about a plan.

*****

“Dad, pleaseeeee!” Chaewon begs.

“Chaewon, we already talked about this. The answer is no. We cannot have you going out all the time. It makes it riskier for you to be revealed.” her father speaking in a stern tone.

“What's the point of me being a princess, dad? What’s the point if people don’t even know I exist? It’s pointless, even if I revealed myself, who would care anyway? You guys aren’t doing this for me! You’re just all selfish! You only want the attention to go to Jimin because he’s next up in line! Why can’t I just live a normal life!” Chaewon shouts.

Chaewon’s dad tries to say in a calm voice “Chaewon honey it’s what's best-“ getting cut off

“It’s not what’s best for me!” Chaewon lets out a cry. 

Chaewon’s shaking and now crying with streams of tears going down her face to her chin, then to the floor. She covers her face from the crying and frustration. Her mom enters the room and sees Chaewon crying. She tries to comfort her because she heard the conversation but Chaewon pushes her away and heads upstairs to her room instead. By now it's been a week since she’s been out. She just wants to go to the cafe one more time to see the girl she met before. How refreshing it would be just to see her again, to talk to her again. Though they’ve only met once, Chaewon felt as if the accident meant something…


End file.
